Bound
by jezzileigh
Summary: Edward left. Bella hasn't seen the Cullen's since. Bella has graduated high school and started college. She also works part-time at the local bookstore. Life seems great, until she receives a horrifying phone call.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

BPOV:

I was running around my apartment trying to get ready for work. I was hopping up and down on one foot while

trying to get the matching shoe on the other also while getting my backpack packed so I could study if things

were slow. My cell began to ring and I jumped in its direction. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Collin, my

dad's boss. "What's up, Collin?" I asked. "Bella," he stammered, "Meet me at the hospital as soon as you can.

Your father has been injured. I'll explain more when you get here." I slammed the phone slut, threw it in my bag

and left. Converse be damned. I got to the hospital in record time. Collin was at the entrance pacing. He looked

like he might cry. "Collin, what happened?" I asked even though I was afraid of the answer. "Bella, we were

called out to the Blue Lagoon Trailer Park. Two guys were fighting and causing quite a ruckus. We didn't think

they'd be much of a problem because they were inebriated. We thought wrong. One pulled a gun on me and as

he pulled the trigger Charlie jumped in front of me," Collin said. His whole body shook with sobs he fought hard to

contain. "Breathe its okay Collin." I reassured him. "No, it's not Bella," He said finally breaking down, "He was shot

in the head. He's in I.C.U. and the doctors aren't giving him very good odds." "Can I see him?" I asked somberly.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you." He said putting a shaking arm around me. We walked in silence through the lobby and

into the elevator. He pushed a button and we were lifted to the 3rd floor. He hit the buzzer to get us in. A nurse

dressed in scrubs with cartoon medical supplies met us and guided us to where they were keeping Charlie. When

I saw him my heart stuttered. In all my years I had never seen Charlie like this. He was covered with tubes and

wires and it appeared that they were constricting his body to the hospital bed. I drew in a shaky breath and

walked quietly and carefully to his side. Things looked worse the closer I got. His head was bandaged with bloody

gauze and I could tell they had shaved part of his head to operate. He was pale and his troubled breathing was

very unnerving to me. As was his heart rate. A doctor walked over to where I was sitting. "Hello, you must be

Chief Swan's daughter." He said quietly. "Bella." I said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Hawke. I've

been overlooking your father since he came in. To be honest, it's not looking good for him. Even if he does wake

up, he'll be a vegetable. I'm sorry." "So how much time does he have?" I asked, my voice cracking as I accepted

what I had heard. "My guess would be 5 days tops." He said quietly. My breath was ragged. "Thank you." I said.

"Visiting hours are now over. You can come visit at the same time tomorrow." He said dismissing me. I nodded

and began to walk to the elevator. I was almost zombie-like. I entered the elevator and as soon as the doors

shut I was on the floor in a heap, sobbing silently. When the door opened I stood and continued my zombie walk

to my car. I slid inside, slammed the door, and punched the wheel with my fist. I put the key into the ignition of m

y mustang and it roared to life. I drove home just as quickly as I had come. I unlocked the door, and threw my

stuff in every direction, then slumped to the floor once more and cried until I could cry no more. I pulled myself

together as best I could and called Rene'. "Hello?" She said. "Mom, get on the next flight here. Dad's been hurt.

They don't think he's going to make it." I said and hung up. I couldn't take talking any longer. I'm sure she

understood. I walked to the bathroom and started a hot shower. I shampooed my hair and cleaned my body

quickly, then just stood there letting the water roll over me. When there was no more hot water I stepped out

and dried myself and threw my hair up into a towel. I put my most comfortable pajamas on, grabbed a blanket

and a pillow and threw them on the couch. I turned the TV on and then put the kettle on to make some

chamomile tea. When it was done I poured the hot water over my tea bag and took it with me to the couch. I sat,

pulling my legs underneath myself, and stared into space sipping my tea. A loud knock on the door shook me

from my reverie. No sooner had I opened the door than I was lifted into a bear hug. I pushed back to see who it

was. "Emmett?" was all I could croak out.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

"Emmett! I. can't. breathe." I said. He loosened his grip, but did not put me down. He walked to the couch and sat down and tucked me in his arms like a baby. He kissed my hair. "What are you doing here?" I whimpered. "Alice saw the whole thing and called us. You see, Alice and Jasper are in Paris, Esme and Carlisle are at Isle Esme, Edward is somewhere in Russia, and no one has known Rosalie's whereabouts since the divorce. I was in Canada. When Alice told me I ran here as fast as I could. Bells, I'm so sorry about Charlie." He said giving me a squeeze. "Thank you for coming, Emmett. You don't know how much it means to me." I said starting to cry quietly against him. "Anything for our Bella." He said smiling down at me. "Wait a second," I said sniveling, "You and Rosalie got a divorce? Why?" "I guess I wasn't good enough for her forever. She started going on day trips, which turned into overnight trips, which turned into her being gone for indefinite amounts of time. I couldn't take it, so I began to follow her. I caught her cheating on me in New York. Then in L.A. Then in New Orleans. I had papers drawn up by then so when I caught her in New Orleans I kicked down her hotel room door and she signed them as her lover scurried away." "Oh God, Emmett. I'm so sorry." I said hugging him as hard as I could. "It's okay, Bells. I'm better off." He said assuredly. "C'mon, let's get you to bed little one." He said lifting me and taking me to my bedroom. In one motion he had pulled back my sheets, put me on the bed, and tucked me in. "Emmett," I whispered, "Can you stay with me?" Yeah right, I bet he'll be just thrilled to death staying with me in this morbid state. "Thought you'd never ask, pumpkin!" He said jumping over me, landing by my side with his hands behind his head. He smiled that dimpled smile. Anymore of that and I'd melt like chocolate. "Thank you so much." I said pulling the covers up to my ears. "Shhh. Sleep now doll. You're going to need it." He replied kissing my forehead. I slept all night without interruption. When I awoke Emmett was not in my bedroom. Was he ever? Did I dream that? Definitely not. My sore ribs tell me so. Gotta love Emmett hugs. I got up and began search and rescue. He wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. That left one place, the bathroom. I hoped he was in there, but why would he be? I opened the door to my bathroom and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, what are you doing?" I exclaimed. He was sitting on the bathroom floor with all the things from the cabinet all around him. He looked up to me with a tampon in his hand and pads all over his face. "Uh, Bella, what are these things?" He asked inquisitively. "Oh cheese and rice Emmett! Those are feminine products!" I said, exhausted 15 minutes into my day. "Uh, feminine products?" He asked. "Pads and tampons. For 'that time of the month'." I said. "What 'time of the month'?" Emmett asked innocently. Was I seriously about to have this talk with Emmett? Why me? Just as I was about to break it down for him someone knocked on my door. I almost tripped as I made my get away from Emmett in period land. I opened the door and there stood Alice and Jasper. I was promptly lifted off my feet into a bear hug. Obviously this is becoming a habit. "Hey guys." I said as I was put back down. "Emmett!" Alice shouted. I turned just in time for him to shoot me in the forehead with a tampon projectile. I picked it up off the floor where it had landed and threw it as hard as I could at him. "Bella, seriously, what are these things?" He asked. "God, Emmett! Google it!" I shouted, pointing to the bathroom, "March it, Emmett. Put my bathroom back the way it was." I went into the kitchen, grabbed a tea cup and put the kettle on to boil. "What was that all about?" Jasper asked. "Apparently, no one ever told him about 'that time of the month'." I answered. Alice gasped. "When I woke up this morning I found him in my bathroom with pads stuck all over his face and tampons in his hands. I was about to explain when you guys knocked." I said sipping my tea. Jasper busted out laughing. Alice and I followed suit. I was crying I was laughing so hard. Emmett came into the kitchen and we all stopped laughing abruptly. "Well I'm gonna go have a shower now." I quickly showered, put my hair in a towel, and walked to my room to get dressed. I chose a pair of American Eagle jeans, a blue henley and my Uggs. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. Then I put on some makeup and went to see what everyone was up to. When I reached the living room I saw Jasper and Emmett flanking Alice on the couch. Alice had my laptop and was pointing to something on the screen. "Oh gross! Really I don't need to know. I'm sorry I asked." Emmett pleaded. I took a peek and Alice had taken it upon herself to show Emmett a 'Welcome to Womanhood' type movie. I snorted loudly when I looked at Emmett. He was plugging his ears, clamping his eyes shut, and saying la la la over and over and something about his happy place. I sat on the arm of the couch next to Emmett and pulled him into my chest. "Way to go, Alice. Scar the boy for the rest of eternity." I scolded over Emmett's head. She and Jasper died laughing. Assholes. "C'mon Emmett. Let's go outside." I said trying to thrust him out the door and glare at Alice and Jasper at the same time. "You gonna be okay, Em?" I asked rubbing his back. "Way better now." He said lifting me into another bear hug and kissing my cheek. He put me down and smiled at me, going through his pockets. He retrieved two items: a pack of cigarettes and a Zippo. I died laughing. "What?" He asked putting one to his mouth and lighting it. "Why bother?" I asked. "Adds to the bad ass-ery," He said laughing, "When do we get to go see Charlie?" I inhaled sharply, not expecting that. I looked at my watch. "Um, visiting hours begin in about 45 minutes." I said looking at my shoes. He lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to invite us…ugh, if you wanna go solo that's cool." He said. "No, you guys can come. I really don't mind. I'd really appreciate it." Emmett pulled me into a side hug. "Bella, I'll always be here for you. I promise." He said squeezing me tightly. I swallowed back my tears and nodded, "We should probably get going."

A/N: I know, I know. No Charlie update but I promise Ch. 3 will be posted quicker. Also next chapter will have paragraphs to break it up a bit. Forgive the period humor. I thought the story needed a few giggles after the dramatics of last chapter. Please review. It puts a fire under my bones to get these up for you guys! P.S. A huge Emmy bear hug to the following people: angelina32, ccgnme, bon3kkrush3r, Addict3D24, RubyDragonJewel, Stjarna01, .Edward, BeckyLou20, TiwilightFan023, lexilogan, ronneygirl, ash kol, Carrieacrayonbox, PhOeNiXfLaMe5291, nichelle marie, iknow711, ShamelesslyObsessed, brooklynsam3, Manda Cullen McCarty Whitlock, Black Dagger daughter, and last but not least, readstar. Thanks for everything! I hope this story makes you as happy as you all have made me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

This chapter is dedicated to 2 lovelies: Manda Cullen Mccarty Whitlock and ccgnme! You 2 have spoiled me with

comments! Thanks for making me :D!

I shuffled my feet as we made our way up to the hospital entrance. Emmett noticed and took my hand in his and

gave it a squeeze. I looked over my shoulder at Alice and Jasper, who gave me small smiles in return. I sighed

deeply, and walked through the automatic doors. We made our way to the elevator and up to I.C.U.

When we reached Charlie's bed a nurse was tending to his tubes and wires. "How's he doing today?" I asked

quietly. She smiled, "I'll go get his doctor for you, hun." I sat on the rolling stool while Emmett stood behind me

making small circles on my back with his fingers. Alice and Jasper stood like statues at the end of the bed. I was

watching all of the machines work in harmony and didn't notice that the doctor had joined us. "Bella, is it?" He

asked. "Yes, Dr. Hawke. How's he doing today?"I replied. "I'm afraid he's unchanged. Not any better, but not any

worse. We aren't sure how much more his body can take under all the stress. It's touch and go. I told my head

nurse to notify you if anything changes." He said. I nodded, "Thank you.""Please don't hesitate to contact me if

you have any further questions." He said smiling as he left. I put my head in my hands. After a while, I stood and

kissed Charlie on the cheek. The nurse returned and told us visiting hours were over.

Once we were all in the elevator, Alice informed us that she and Jasper were going to head home for the night. "If

anything changes or you need anything, call me." Alice said. "I will Alice. Thank you both for being here for me. I

really appreciate it." I said hugging them."Take care and we'll see you tomorrow morning. Love ya." She said

waving goodbye.

Once in the parking lot, Emmett took out his cigarettes and lit one up. "Could I have one of those?" I asked.

"Sure." He said handing me one. Once I put it to my lips he lit it for me. "Thanks." I said inhaling deeply. I opened

the door to my car and got behind the wheel. Emmett got in and we drove towards my apartment. "So, when did

you smoke before?" He asked blowing smoke out of the window. "Actually, I still do off and on." I said. "Oh." He

said playing with my Ipod. "I love this song." He said as he started dancing. I could have died from the cuteness.

"So Em, are you staying with Alice and Jasper at home?" I asked. He looked hurt in a way. "No, wasn't planning

on it. Why? Do you not like my company?" He asked. "No, not at all. I mean, yes, I love your company. I just

figured you wouldn't want to be around me being depressing and all." I said trying to save this. Whatever 'this' is.

"I like being around you. Depressing or not. I've really missed it." He said. "Not buying it Emz. How can I be that

interesting to a vampire? Oh right. It's my blood isn't it? I said trying not to laugh. "I like you too much to eat you,

shorty." He said ruffling my hair. I laughed and punched him on the arm. He rubbed it and acted hurt. "I need a

Band-Aid!" He cried. "Don't worry apehead, you can have one of my pads when we get home." I said crying I was

laughing so hard. "Not even funny." He said pouting. "Oh Emz, I'm kidding. If you want a Band-Aid then I'll doctor

you up when we get home." I said.

I pulled into my normal parking spot and we walked up to my apartment. "C'mon." I said dragging him behind me

to the bathroom. I got some Band-Aids out of the medicine cabinet and then leaned Emmett against the sink. "So

what'll it be? Batman or Sponge Bob?" I asked. He just stood there. I rolled my eyes. "Do you still want one?" I

asked. "Yes, but you have to kiss it better, too." He said. "So which one?" I asked. "Batman!" He squealed. I

rolled up his sleeve and put one on him. I smoothed it out and then kissed the top of it. "All better?" I asked.

"Thank you." He said, tracing my jaw line with his finger. He kissed my cheek and just lingered there. "You're

welcome, Emz." I whispered.

My phone decided to ring at that moment and I walked into the living room to answer it. "Hello." I said. "Hey

sweetie. We are in Texas waiting for our connection to Seattle. We should be there at around midnight." Rene

said. "Okay mom. I'll be here." I said. "Love you. We'll call when we land." She said. "Okay. Talk to you then. Love

you too." I said hanging up.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked Emmett. "What do you wanna do?" He asked. "I asked you first." I said. "Do

you have any good movies?" He asked. "See for yourself." I said pointing to the armoire that held the T.V., "Top

two doors. I'm going to change into my pajamas." I went into my bedroom and changed into my favorite Boston

Red Sox t-shirt and some shorts from Victoria's Secret.

When I got back to the living room Emmett was popping in a DVD wearing only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. I

just stood there starring at his back side until he turned around and my eyes locked on his front side. Sweet baby

Jesus! I told myself to snap out of it and forced myself to go sit on the couch. "So, what are we watching?" I

asked fluffing my pillow. "Transformers!" He shouted jumping on the couch and throwing an arm around me. I

relaxed against him as the movie began. "I love this movie." I said. "It's awesome." He agreed. "Emmett," I

whispered. "Yeah?" He whispered back. "What cologne are you wearing? You smell awesome." I whispered. "Uh,

it's Jean Paul Gaultier Le Male. Alice gave it to me last Christmas." He whispered. I inhaled deeply. "God, it's

amazing." I said. "You don't smell so bad yourself, shorty." He said pulling me closer. I laughed and poked one of

his dimples.

"Megan Fox is hot, huh?" I asked watching him watch the movie. "Please!" He nearly shouted. "What? I thought

she'd be your type." I said. "Not even." He huffed. "Well, educate me." I said. "I never really had a type." He said

shrugging. I like smartasses. She can't be afraid of P.D.A., and she's got to have a sense of humor." He said.

"Hmm." I replied. "Don't judge! What do you like?" He asked. "Uh yeah, I don't know. I just seem to attract

assholes or guys I just like as friends." I said shrugging. Emmett laughed, "Edward being one of those assholes I

guess." "Yeah." I said. "He's an idiot for leaving you. You're amazing." He said. "Oh please Emmett, you just want

to drink my blood." I said messing with his hair. "I'm serious. Any guy would be damn lucky to have you." He said

pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He pulled me onto his lap into a hug. He ended the hug but still held

me. What is all this? I thought to myself. I snapped out of it and realized I was just staring at him. He fisted his

hands in my hair and pulled me closer so our lips met. I locked my hands around his neck and pulled him even

closer. Suddenly we were interrupted by someone knocking on my door.

Shit! Did I say that out loud? I got up and stumbled to the door and flung it open. "Carlisle! Esme!" I squealed

throwing my arms around them both. "We were going to go straight home, but Esme wanted to check on you

first." Carlisle said smiling. "How are you sweetheart?"Esme asked. "Please come in. I'm alright." I said smiling at

them as we walked into the living room. "Emmett!" They shouted. "Hey mom! Hey dad!" He shouted hugging

them. "Please sit. Make yourself at home." I said sitting on the love seat. Emmett sat down beside me and threw

an arm around me.

We had been talking and catching up for about ten minutes when another knock interrupted us. "Excuse me." I

said walking to the door wondering who it could be. I opened the door and there stood Edward smiling at me. I

glared at him and slammed the door in his face. I walked back into the living room. "Who was that, dear?" Esme

asked. "No one," I said, "Emmett can I talk to you in my bedroom?"

He followed me into the bedroom and shut the door behind us. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing's wrong. I'm

just pissed. That was Edward." I said. Emmett growled loudly. "Exactly. I wish I could do that." I replied. "What

did he want?" Emmett spat. "Beats the hell outta me. I just slammed the door in his face." I said proudly. "Atta

girl!" He said pulling me into a hug. "I wish I could kick his ass." I said into Emmett's chest. "I'll gladly do the job

for you if the son of a bitch decides to show up here again." He said rubbing my back. "Thanks Emz." I said pulling

back. "My pleasure!" He said smiling as we walked back into the living room.

I went into the kitchen to make myself some dinner. Thank God for Easy Mac. I stood at the island eating while

Emmett talked to his parents. I finished and put my plate in the sink and walked over and sat on the arm of the

love seat by Emmett. I picked at my cuticles while we all caught up. "So Emmett, where are you staying?" Esme

asked with a knowing smile. "Here." He said giving her a dimpled grin. I blushed, but it was cut short by another

knock. Emmett looked at me and I just smiled. "Be right back." I said. I walked to the door and almost flung it off

its hinges. It was Edward again. Ugh. "If a door slammed in your face isn't a clear enough sign, allow me to make

it crystal. You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here!" I yelled. Emmett was by my side in the blink of an eye. "You have no

business being here." Emmett growled. " I simply wanted to make sure that Bella was alright." Edward said

arrogantly. "She's fine, and she doesn't need a stalker so leave and don't come back." Emmett said venomously.

"I believe Bella can speak for herself." Edward said. "Believe me when I say you don't want to know my version of

what Emmett just said. Now leave or we'll make you leave." I said firmly, slamming the door in his face as hard as

I could. Emmett wrapped me in a hug. "Proud of you, shortstop." He said. "Thanks for the backup." I said. We

heard a gasp and broke our hug.

"Sorry," Esme said, "We heard yelling and we wanted to make sure everything was okay." "It's fine." I said

smiling at her. "We really should be going." Carlisle said. "Uh, okay. Well you guys don't have to rush off." I said.

"We'll see you in the morning, Bella." She said kissing my forehead as they left.

The credits began to roll so I popped in another DVD. "You okay? Need anything?" Emmett asked. "I need caffeine

if I'm waiting up for Rene." I said. "Want me to go on a Starbucks run?" He asked smiling. "How do you know me

so well?" I asked. He winked at me. "I'll be right back." He said kissing me on the cheek. "I'm gonna go hop in the

shower." I said locking the door after him.

I started the hot water and hopped in. I was rinsing shampoo from my hair when I heard the front door open.

"Em, you back already?" I yelled. No response. Maybe he didn't hear me over the shower. "Emmy-boy!" I yelled.

Suddenly I heard the bathroom door open. "Hey Emz." I said pulling the shower curtain back a bit, only to see

Edward. I grabbed my robe and quickly put it on. "I thought I made myself clear," I said sternly, "what the fuck

are you doing in my house?" He put a hand on either side of my face. "Don't touch me." I said backing away from

him. "Don't be like that." He said viciously, closing the distance between us. Suddenly Edward flew back into the

hallway and Emmett was in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. Emmett

ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where he had thrown Edward and I ran in behind him. Emmett had

Edward against a wall, holding him up by his throat. "When you walk out of here tonight you should consider

yourself very fucking lucky! If I had it my way you'd leave as ashes, you piece of shit! If I didn't care so much

about my family's feelings I'd END you right now! Leave, and don't ever come back, because I can guaran-

DAMN-tee that if you do I won't be so considerate!" Emmett shouted kneeing Edward square in the nuts. A loud

crack echoed in the room and I laughed inwardly. Emmett released him and he crumpled to the floor. Emmett

dragged him to the front door where he literally kicked him out. Edward stumbled and ate shit on the concrete

steps. Emmett picked me up and slammed the door shut with his foot.

He sat down on the couch with me cradled in his arms. "You okay?" He asked again. I was so mad I was shaking.

"I just wish I could have kneed him in the nuts like that." I said, a small giggle escaping. "I could have killed him. If

I wasn't so worried about you I would have." He said grinning. "Thank you."I said squeezing him. "Anything for

you, shortstop." Emmett said kissing my cheek.

"Emmet can I ask you question?" I asked. "Shoot." He said. "What's going on here? What's this?" I asked

motioning between us. He laughed, "You noticed that, did you?" "Kinda obvious, Emz." I said smiling. "I've been

trying to control myself," He said running a hand through his hair, "because you don't need this right now. I just

get carried away with you." "I see." I said, totally not seeing.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked looking into my eyes. "Of course." I said seriously. He took a ragged,

unnecessary breath and started, "I liked you in high school, but I couldn't hurt Rosalie or Edward like that, so I

settled for the big brother role. Even if I couldn't be with you like that, you were still always around us, until he

took that away when he decided that we were leaving. I just died on the inside. I probably didn't give Rosalie any

reason to stay, but we were never meant to be anyway. After the divorce I moved to Seattle to be closer to you

in case anything ever happened and you needed someone. I'm sorry I misled you." He said ashamed. I just sat

there in shock. "God, now I scared you. I'm sorry." He said putting me on the couch as he stood to pace the floor.

I walked over and stood in front of him and stopped his pacing. "Emmett you didn't scare me. I'm just in shock.

It's a lot to take in." I said. He started to pace again. ".shit! Emmett please stop." I said. He kept on pacing. I

began to pace with him. "It's not that I don't like you. Nothing like that. I just can't believe that YOU like ME." I

said pointing my hand at all of him. He still didn't look convinced. I grabbed his face and kissed him with

everything I had. He lifted me and crushed my body against his. I broke the kiss needing air again. Stupid air.

"Believe me now?"

Woowoowoo! How do you like them apples? Review and I'll love you forever!

Huge thanks and Emmett hugs to: Manda Cullen Mccarty Whitlock, ccgnme, Serena83, SookieRocks, indyjones88,

tleia, knightshadow31, Bananasplit, hardcoretwilighter1979, KayPanda, Carolyn Marie Cullen, dz0316,

snookems24, Kagome-Inuyasha20, 1969lmh, Purple Fire Dragon, christy2728, and mrsgreenway!


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

OKAY! Let me start by saying sorry for the uber late update! Life happens and you delay things and all of a sudden it's months before you get back to those things. I REALLY hope this chapter makes up for it! I love you all and have missed you something fierce! XOXO

P.S. Did everyone's Halloween rock? I was a vampire! What were you? Now I can't wait til Turkey Day and Black Friday!

P.P.S. Who's losing their shit over Breaking Dawn! I can't wait! I WILL NOT be attending the midnight showing however. Someone learned that lesson the hard way. :P

This chapter contains some super hotness! This story is rated mature for a reason and it's only going to get spicier as we progress! 

"I believe you, Shorty." Emmett said smiling.

I sighed and smiled back, "So where do we go from here?"

"Let's take it slow. Take this time with your father. I'll be here supporting you all the way."

"That sounds good."

"So, do you wanna go get that coffee now?"

Oh my God! I'm so stupid. Emmett hasn't hunted in at least 3 days. No Bueno!

"Gotta get dressed. Be right back." I said running to my bedroom. I threw on some sweats, a tank, and a hoodie. Then I flung on my fuggs (fake uggs :D). I took a look in the mirror and nearly yakked. I looked haggard. I tugged on my earflap hat and gave myself another look. Better. I grabbed my keys and Emmett's hand and off we went.

"Where are we going Whirling Dervish?"

"Just get in."

He got in and we sped off.

"What's your rush?"

"Gotta get you fed, Guns McGee."

"Whew. Thought for a minute you were getting rid of me."

"Hell no, you're my partner in crime!"

"As beautiful as ever." I said as the house came into view.

I took Emmett's hand in mine as we walked up the path to the steps.

"Hey you two!" Alice trilled as she jumped from a second story window to greet us.

"Where is everyone?" Emmett asked.

"Dad and Jaz went hunting, and Mom is upstairs working on her blue prints. I'm bored out of my mind. What are you guys up to?"

"I brought him here to hunt." I said smiling.

"Well, you should go Emmett. You'll be able to catch up with Dad and Jaz if you hurry."

"Okay, as long as you make Bella some coffee." He said kissing me before running off into the dark.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me through the house and into the kitchen. I jumped and sat on the island while Alice fluttered around making coffee.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing pretty good, all things considered."

"Good." Alice said handing me a cup.

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?"

"Bella, I haven't seen anything concerning Charlie."

Alice sat on the island with me and sighed, "I guess there's no time like the present to apologize for leaving."

I put my hand up to stop her, "What's done is done. Besides, it wasn't your fault. I've never blamed anyone but Edward."

"He really thought he was doing the best thing."

"See, I should have known better. So controlling. Emmett would never do anything like that to me."

"No, I never would." I heard a Emmett's voice behind us.

I sat my cup down and held my arms out for him. He embraced me in a milliseconds time.

"Did you have a good hunt?"

"Yup, and I see you got your coffee."

"Yeah, it's delicious. I love Café Alice."

"Cool, you ready?"

"Renee should be landing soon." I said hugging Alice goodbye.

When we got back to my apartment I dove on the couch and hit play on the remote.

"What's this?"

"Just watch."

He sat down next to me as the opening credits to Viva La Bam played.

"Never seen it?"

"Nope."

"You'll love it. It'll probably give you lots of crazy ideas."

4 episodes later and Emmett was hooked. We had just started #5 when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie, we'll be there in a few. We just passed La Push."

Fuck! How could I forget to tell Jake and Billy? Before all this I was down there every other day. I have to call them.

"Bella, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, mom, see you soon."

I hung up and punched in Jake's number. RING. RING. RING. Answer Jake!

"Mmello?"

"Hey Jake, it's me, Bella. Sorry to call at this time of night."

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Yes Jake. It's about dad. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but things have been crazy."

I stole one of Emmett's cigarettes and walked out onto the balcony.

"What's wrong with Charlie, Bells?"

"A couple days ago he got shot while he was on a routine call. He's stable for now, but they don't think he'll…" I trailed off.

"Bella, do you need for me to come over?"

"I'm okay, Jake. Mom will be here any minute. If you want to come see Charlie, visitation is at 1:00."

"Sure,sure. We will be there. See ya then."

"Thanks Jake. See ya."

I put out my cigarette and went back inside. Emmett was laughing at something Bam had done, and I smiled at the sight of him. He caught me staring and smiled back.

"Awfully lonely over here."

I walked over to the couch and curled up in his arms. I closed my eyes listening to Emmett's laughter echo in his chest.

"Bella." Emmett said, smothering me with kisses. I sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep on me last night, so I tucked you in bed. About 30 minutes later Phil and Renee showed up so I got them settled and came back to bed. They're up now. Renee's making breakfast."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Emmett kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of them. Sorry I passed out."

"It's okay. I didn't mind at all."

"Shit! I gotta go get ready. Everyone will be here soon." I said running to the bathroom.

"Calm down Shorty. You have plenty of time." Emmett said as he followed me into the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub.

I threw my Medusa-esque hair up and washed my face. Then, I brushed my hair and caught Emmett smiling at me. My heart started beating double-time.

"What's the extra pitter-patter about?"

"Stress, I guess."

"I see how it is, Swan. I'll believe you're fib for now." He said kissing my hair as we walked to the living room together.

"Is that my baby girl?" Renee squealed meeting us half way to assault me with hugs and kisses.

"Hey mom. Sorry I flaked on you guys last night."

"Not to worry, Emmett told us that you've been going pretty much nonstop."

"It's been pretty hectic." I said sitting at the dining table.

Emmett sat beside me and I gave him a questioning glance. He just smiled and put 2 huge pancakes and some bacon on his plate. I didn't feel like eating, but I made myself seeing Emmett eat something so disgusting to him with such relish. Could I drink blood for him if I had to? In a heartbeat. Suddenly I realized that Renee was asking about Charlie and snapped out of it.

"So, what happened?"

"Uh, he was on a routine call and took a bullet for him partner. His odds aren't good, but he's stable for now."

"What do you mean, his odds aren't very good?"

"Dr. Hawke said he'll probably either die or be a vegetable for the rest of his life."

Everyone got quiet and I excused myself to go get ready. I put on my makeup and straightened my hair, then went into my room and threw on some jeans and white and black plaid shirt over a grey tank. Then I threw on my boots and gave myself a look. Meh. I sprayed on some perfume and walked into the living room.

"Bathroom's all yours, Em."

He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

"Talk to me while I shower."

I sat on the toilet and averted my eyes while he undressed and got in. Okay so I peaked. Don't judge.

"So…"

"So, what do you want to do after visiting hours?"

"I wish I could run away."

"Okay. Let's do it."

"I can't. I gotta be here in case anything happens."

"Yes, you can. We can. We won't be far. We can run away for the night."

"Okay. Let's do it."

Emmett stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist with water droplets all over him. He walked to me and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to kiss me. I held nothing back and soon he had me pressed against the wall.

"Bella, Billy and Jake are here." I heard my mom call through the door.

Seriously, what the fuck is up with all these interruptions? I broke the kiss and looked Emmett in the eye, "I can't fucking wait to run away!"

"I can't either. I'll be dressed in a second." He said as I left.

When I entered the living room I found Billy and Renee talking about Charlie. Phil and Jake were talking about sports.

"Hey Jake. Hey Billy. Thanks for coming."

Jake lifted me into a hug. "How you holding up?"

"I'm okay, Jake."

Jake took a huge step back. "What's he doing here?" He asked pointing behind me.

"He's here to help me through this difficult time. Just like everyone else in this room." I said glaring at him.

"Where's his piece of shit brother?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Jacob, that's enough." Billy said behind us.

"We need to go anyway." I said grabbing my keys.

We piled into our separate cars and I was grateful that it was just Emmett and I in my car. I drove fast out of frustration. I left everyone at a yellow light.

Emmett laughed, "I love it when you drive crazy."

I just smiled back at him. We found a parking spot and walked up to the entrance to wait on the others to arrive. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were there waiting. I gave each a hug and thanked them for coming. Then Billy, Jake, Renee, and Phil joined us and I gave Jake a warning glance. I wasted no time getting up to the I.C.U. A nurse met us and told us there was a maximum of 5 visitors per patient at a time. Great.

"Bella, take Renee, Phil, Billy and Jake first since they haven't seen Charlie yet. We'll wait out here." Esme offered sweetly.

I nodded and released the death grip I had on Emmett's hand.

We went into Charlie's room single file and huddled around Charlie's bed, where a nurse was tending to an I.V. bag.

"I'll go get Dr. Hawke." She said excusing herself.

Moments later Dr. Hawke appeared.

"Hello again, Bella."

"Hey Dr. Hawke. How's he doing?"

"His conditions have improved slightly."

"So, his chances are like 70/30 now?"

"More like 56/44, but a win is a win. I'm shocked."

"Thank you."

"As I said before, we will notify you if it changes."

I nodded as he turned to leave.

"Hear that Dad? You're doing better," I said taking his hand in mine, "Just keep trying. Do it for me, Dad."

I stood and walked out. Another minute in there and I would have broke down.I practically tackled Emmett. He wrapped me in his arms and soon I found many more cold arms around me.

"What'd Doc say?"

"He's improved a little. His chances are now 56/44."

"That's awesome."

"We can go in now."

"That's alright. Let them have their time. We are here for you."

"You all are the best. Thank you so much."

They all smiled lovingly in response.

Several minutes later everyone crammed into the elevator and poured into the parking lot. Billy and Jake quickly dispersed after telling me to call if anything changed. Renee and Phil announced that they had some shopping to do and left. Then each of the Cullen's hugged me and promised to be at the hospital same time tomorrow. I relaxed when Emmett and I were alone again.

"Who's ready to runaway?"

I raised my hand.

"Who needs a smoke?"

I raised my hand again.

He handed me one he had lit and I took a big drag.

"Shit, I just realized I don't know where we are going. Guess you need these." I said tossing him the keys.

He started the car and we took off. It seemed like we had only been driving 10 minutes when he pulled onto a long winding gravel driveway. Trees surrounded us like a natural tunnel. At the end I could see the light of day and the outlines of quite a large house. When we finally reached it, Emmett parked in the garage between a huge F-150 and a Ducati motorcycle. Emmett got out and waved his hands around us, "Welcome to one of my hideouts."

"One?"

"I've got a few."

"Cool."

"Yeah, no one knew about this place until today. Alice had a vision and insisted she come stock it. I swore her to secrecy, so it's just me."

"Take me on the grand tour."

Emmett's "hideout" was large but more home-y than the Cullen house. I was a 5 bedroom, 4 bathroom house. Some of the bedrooms were designated as other things so it didn't feel empty at all. One was a media room and one was an office. He had a heated pool out back, and dirt bike/quad trails all over the acreage, which he pointed at from an upstairs window. He had made his mark on the house, but it wasn't a bachelor pad by any means.

"It's great. Really, I love it. Thanks for bringing me here."

"I'm so happy that you like it."

"How could anyone not like it?"

"I don't care what anyone thinks, but you," He said pulling me into a hug, "Let's go watch a movie or something."

I followed him downstairs and we sat on the couch. He put the remote in my hand and I turned it on and switched it to MTV. Jersey Shore was on and I don't watch it, but I left it. I was more interested in Emmett anyway.

"So, about that something?"

"What?"

"You said we could watch a movie or "something".

"What do you have a mind?"

I traced his cold lips with my fingers. Suddenly we are horizontal with Emmett on top of me. How did that happen? Why did I care? I pulled him closer. As we kissed I gently tugged his shirt and he ripped it off. He tugged on mine. A lump formed in my throat, but I swallowed it down and told him to rip it.

"But I like this shirt."

"Rip it!" I commanded.

He ripped both shirts clean off my body.

"Off with the pants." I ordered and I began pulling mine down my legs.

Soon we were down to our undergarments and Emmett began kissing me again with ferocity.

"Em."

"Hmmmm?"

"We need to lose our underwear in the worst way."

I blinked and his were gone. I tried to shed mine as quickly. Shit got real and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't think. I just acted, pulling him closer. Ours eyes locked and he kissed me as his penis found my entrance. I moaned as he entered me inch by inch. He was too cautious for my liking. I thrusted myself up and he filled me completely. He growled and began thrusting faster and faster until I was breathless.

"Oh. God. Emmett."

"Come for me, Bella."

"Emmett!" I yelled as we came together.

He showered me with kisses and I tried to catch my breath, He whispered something I couldn't make out.

"What?"

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Emmett."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys...Long time, no update. There are many reasons why I haven't updated, but I'm not in the mood to go into it and you just want to read. I get it. I am deeply sorry that I took so long to update and I hope you all can forgive me. And forgive the writing. It's been so long that I had forgotten where I put my notes and had to dig them up. They were more than a little dusty. This is a short one but the next will be longer, which I will post same time tomorrow! :D Heart you guys! 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Emmett lifted me and carried me to his bathroom. He ran a bubble bath for me and gently placed me in the tub.

"You soak. I'm going to go make you some dinner."

"Okay."

He kissed me and left. The reality of what had just happened sank in. What does this mean? Are we a couple now? I closed my eyes as thoughts pinged around in my head. I must've fallen asleep, because I awoke to Emmett's voice and very cold water.

"Sleepyhead, are you trying to catch hypothermia?"

"I must have crashed and burned."

"Let's get you dressed and fed."

I stood and Em wrapped me in a warm thick towel. He led me to his room and fished around in his walk-in closet. He came back with a bag and pulled out my favorite pair of pajamas. Alice. Bless her little non-beating heart.

"Get dressed and I'll be back in a second with dinner."

I nodded and continued drying off, and then got dressed. Just as I finished he entered the room.

"Hey gorgeous. Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good. I made you pork chops, mashed potatoes, and mac-n-cheese. Hope you like it."

"Of course, I love it. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

I sat back in bed and pulled the tray over my lap. He popped a DVD in and joined me. Bam's Unholy Union began to play and I smiled at him.

"Have you seen this?"

"Yep. Love it. Looks like so much fun."

"I'm gonna marry you one day."

I choked on my mac-n-cheese.

"Easy, Bells. Y'okay?' He asked clapping me on the back.

"I'm good, just a little shocked."

"I was surprised when Alice first told me, too, but also the happiest I've ever been."

"Alice! Tell me everything she said."

"When I called to ask her to stock the place she told me she had had a vision of our wedding. She wouldn't tell me anything but that." Em said smiling at me.

"Wow."

"I know."

"I'm going to be Mrs. Emmett McCarty Cullen one day." I said unwanted tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I told you. I just couldn't keep it in."

" It's more than fine, Em. I'm just so happy and relieved to hear that. All this time I've wondered where we were going with this. Now I know, and I can breathe easy knowing there's a happy ever after in my cards after all."

"Bella, I love you more than you could ever imagine and I always will. We will get our happy ever after, and I can promise you that ours will put those fairy tales to shame."

We talked about our future the rest of the night and I fell asleep content, focusing on the future than the present.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Hello again my lovelies! I am very excited to be bringing you this chapter. I do believe it is my favorite so far. I hope it makes up for the short one yesterday. Please tell me how you feel about it. I will more than likely not be able to post tomorrow as I am swamped at work, but I swear I won't leave you guys hanging again. Thanks again for being patient with me! I love you all!

I awoke to a phone ringing.

"Hello?" I heard Emmett say.

"Who is it?" I asked through a yawn.

"Alice" He mouthed silently.

"Okay. I'll get her there as fast as I can. Thanks Alice."

"She says your dad's going to wake up soon." He said lifting me out of the cozy cocoon that was his bed.

Everything was a blur as he ran with me to my car. As he put me in the passenger seat I felt a wave of nausea wash over me and opened the door just in time. Thank God Em's a vampire or I would have nailed him with projectile vomit.

"You okay?"He asked straddling the mess and holding my hair.

"Yeah, gotta love motion sickness."

"Sorry, babe. I just know that you want to be there when he wakes up."

"I do. Let's go. I'm fine. R... Really."

As we sped towards the hospital I searched my car for a mint. All I found was a grape jolly Rancher. I hate the grape ones, but it beats the hell out of puke breath. I popped it in my mouth and flipped the visor down. Sexed up bed head, dark circles and a little of yesterdays make up left in all the wrong places. Looked like I could be a patient.

I flipped it back up and realized that we were already parking. The rest of the Cullens were waiting for us at the entrance.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay? Emmett, what have you done to her?" Alice asked in her most threatening chirpy voice.

"I'm fine, Alice. Just a bad case of motion sickness and lack of sleep. But, thanks. You really know how to make a gal feel good."

"You don't look fine." Esme added looking very concerned as she placed a cold hand on my forehead.

"Bring her to the house after she sees Charlie. I want to run some tests. She looks anemic." Carlisle commanded.

I just ducked my head as we headed inside and up to I.C.U. I could see Charlie through the clear glass and I had to admit that he looked better. He wasn't awake though. I looked to Alice for an explanation.

"In 5,4,3..." She announced.

I ran to Charlie's side and took his hand in mine.

"2, 1." Alice finished.

Seconds felt like hours and I was beginning to give up hope when I felt a small squeeze.

"He squeezed my hand!" I shouted.

Carlisle ran to find a doctor.

"Dad? It's me, Bells. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Dr. Hawke ran into the room just in time to see Charlie's eyes begin to twitch.

"Dad, c'mon you can do it. Open your eyes, please."

His eyes began to blink and tears poured down my face.

"Keep talking to him." Dr. Hawke ordered.

"You are going to be okay, old man. I missed you so much. Hang in there. I love you, Dad. Can you hear me?" I asked between deep sobs.

"Course." He said in a choked whisper.

Everyone let out a collective gasp and Charlie gave a little chuckle at that.

"He spoke!" Dr. Hawke said in disbelief.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fuzzy." He replied.

"That is to be expected," Dr. Hawke said, "This changes things."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's clearly not your average patient. To come back from all that and speak the same week of the incident. ..That's just more that I ever expected for him. I've seen this a thousand times, and the majority of patients die on the table. I thought we won when we got him stable. Now I know we truly have. I think in time he will make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Dr. Hawke." I said beaming.

He left and I scooted closer to my Dad.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Shot."

"Yeah, you were shot."

"Cullens?'

"Uh," I stammered,"Long story for another day.

"NO EDWARD!" He barked with as much authority as he could muster.

"No. No more Edward, Dad."

"Good."

A nurse knocked on the door and let herself in. "Visiting hours are almost over and Mr. Swan here has had a long day. He needs his rest now."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Dad."

"Bells, get. some. sleep."

"I will. I love you, Dad."

"Love ya, kiddo."

I gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek and we left.

When we reached the parking lot, Carlisle resumed his doctor-ly duty," We'll see you at the house so I can run those tests."

I couldn't fight it. 1 human against 5 vamps? It was an easy decision, or perhaps that was Jasper's power of persuasion.

"See ya there."

"No bailing. I will see it and hunt you two down." Alice said with a smile.

"Scout's honor." Emmett bit out.

They got in their cars and we followed the caboose of the convoy. Emmett broke the silence."What if something is wrong with you? What if you are really sick?"

"Em, nothing is wrong. I'm just running on fumes, stressed and as of right now happier than I have been in years."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but up until now I have always been perfectly healthy. Please don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, there's no use worrying about it until we know what's going on."

"Okay, yeah. That's true. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. To the moon and back."

We pulled up in the drive and parked near the steps. Emmett got out and ran around to open my door. As soon as I was upright I had the worst cramp I've ever had. I tried my best to hide it, but Em noticed. "What's wrong? Are you going to be sick again?"

"Just stood up too fast." I said as convincingly as I could.

That didn't stop Emmett from carrying me in the house and up to Carlisle's office. "Just lay her on the exam table, nice and easy, and we will get started." Carlisle whizzed around attaching monitors, taking my temperature, listening to my heart and breathing. The only time he slowed down was to draw some blood. I lay there for what seemed like 2 hours, while Carlisle ran every possible test on me. "Okay, you can get up now, but don't leave the house just yet. I want to get all the results and then sit down with you and Emmett."

"Okay, thanks." I said easing off the table.

Emmett took my hand and led me to his old room. He tucked me in and popped in a movie. "You need to eat, so what'll it be?" He asked flashing a dimple.

"Mac-n-cheese, please."

"You and your mac-n-cheese." He laughed leaving the room.

I took the free time to call Mom and Jake and get them up to speed on Dad. They were both pissed that I didn't call before I went, but I couldn't tell them that Alice had a vision. And I damn sure couldn't let them see me like that, or they'd start more drama. It worked out for the best in the end. I didn't tell Mom about Carlisle's check up. Figured if it was anything I could tell her after I knew for sure. Emmett came back just as I was hanging up. "Here ya go, babe."

"Thanks, my love."

I had just finished my food when Carlisle damn near busted down the door.

"Whoa. What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"My office. NOW!"

Emmett moved the tray away and I sat up and slid off the bed. As I did I had another cramp. Needless to say Em carried me, again.

I sat on the table as Carlisle gathered even more equipment.

"Bella, have you had any cramping?'

"Yes, she has. Bad ones." Emmett answered for me.

Are you and Emmett sexually active?"

Em had suddenly lost his voice.

"Yes."

"I see. Bella, you have all the symptoms of an ectopic pregnancy. Cramping, nausea, and both blood and urine tests came back positive for pregnancy. If left untreated they can pose serious complications.

"I didn't think that was possible." Emmett said.

"Neither did I, son, but all these tests say otherwise." Carlisle announced.

"Oh my God." I said as tears began falling of their own accord.

"I need to do an ultrasound to see where exactly the problem is so I can perform a D&C."

I just nodded. Carlisle took a few notes and Emmett scooted closer. I looked in his eyes and couldn't describe in a million years the pain I saw in them. It just made me cry harder. "I'm pregnant with your baby." I whispered.

Emmett nodded and kissed my forehead. "And...and..we're going to lose it." I said as I felt my stomach. Emmett placed his hand atop mine and put his forehead against mine.

Carlisle interrupted," If you two are ready, I will begin the scan"

"Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"They are right outside the door. Do you want them in here for this?'

"Ye-" Before I got the word out, they rushed in.

" Alice and Esme look as if they had been crying and Jasper looked a mess. They huddled around as Carlisle squirted some cold get on my stomach.

"I'll start with the left fallopian tube first." He announced as he moved the wand around. Everything went eerily silent as he searched and you could hear a pin drop. After what felt like a year, he spoke again,"Not here. Going to check the right one now." He readjusted and began to search again. I watched the screen intensely waiting to see our baby at any moment. "I'll look again, but I don't see it in this one either."

"What about her uterus?" Emmett asked.

"Won't hurt to look." He said as he moved the wand around some more. It was quiet again. For a very long time.

Suddenly the room was filled with a very fast heart beat and all eyes were glued to the screen. Carlisle tapped keys with rapid succession, then pointed to the screen. "There's your baby. Perfect in every way." He clicked some more and suddenly our baby was in 3-D.

"I going to be a Dad!" Emmett yelled from the top of his lungs. Everyone hugged us and offered congratulations. Emmett kissed me and I kissed back with a passion. "It's for keeps, Em!" I said in shock at how absolutely lucky we are.


End file.
